The process of creating a certified copy of a document requires several time- and resource-consuming steps, such as manually affixing a seal to the document. In many cases, these steps may certify the physical document—i.e., the substrate on which the information is printed—but not necessarily the information itself. For example, a seal affixed to a document may authenticate the physical paper, but it does not protect someone from altering the information printed on the paper. For documents such as birth certificates, regulatory permits, and other legal document, protecting the information is often more important than protecting the physical document itself.
This document describes improved methods and systems for generating certified copies of documents.